The Rebellion
by sword slasher
Summary: The mist has disappeared along with Hecate. Mortals know their secrets and the government isn't happy about anything. Now Percy has to go through a new adventure to gather demigods of all places not just Greek and roman to form a team and fight off their new enemy, the UN.
1. New quest and new enemies

**Summary: The mist has disappeared along with Hecate. Mortals know their secrets and the government isn't happy about anything. Now Percy has to go through a new adventure to gather demigods of all places not just Greek and roman to form a team and fight off their new enemy, the UN.**

**I own nothing. The only thing i wish to own would be Nico di angelo (or other way around he owning me heh)**

It was a normal day at Camp halfblood. The everything was perfect per usual. The flora was blooming and there was a nice gentle breeze. There was a small celebration going on of a one year anniversary since they defeated Gaea in the dinning hall. Most were there but some couldn't make it. Mostly it was just the 7 of the prophecy and others that helped them along the way. Nico couldn't make it but Percy knew it wasn't that. For some reason Nico has been distant more so then ever, ever since what had happened in tartarus but he couldn't blame him, it was a miracle he had come out of that experience with most of his sanity. Rachel couldn't make it either cause she was with family.

For a long while he had t his dreading feeling that something wasn't right, that something was coming but no matter how much he tried to think about it he couldn't think of anything and even when he talked to Rachel a few days before she had told him she hasn't had any weird feelings or dreams or even has been in constant vigilance ever since they started constantly checkin in on any problem and walking around the barrier making sure everything was working well and nothing was out of the ordinary. But he knew something was coming, last time this happened it lead to him and Jason losing their memories and being swapped from camps, not to mention the Gaea. At the very least whatever crap that was going to happened it h ad the decency to wait a year this time instead of a few months afterward.

It was starting to get late, Percy checked the clock and it read 5:40 and everyone began to start getting ready to leave. The sun was starting to go down and everyone started to feel a slight rumble. At first no one gave It any thought but then a small quake was felt through out the entire camp, they all began to run for their weapons and check on the barrier but before they could even head out into the long road of cabins screaming was heard from the training grounds. Explosions and gun fire were heard from all sides. Immidiately everyone without saying a word to each other ran to the place they thought would be best to go Percy and Annabeth went towards the tree, Leo went to the Bunker to check on the situation there after a small explosion was heard from it. Jason and the rest went to check out on the various training grounds.

"Percy what do you think it is? some monster or what?" Annabeth asked quickly while avoiding the running campers going on their opposite direction.

"I don't think so, those were gunshots I heard. Last I check no one uses guns except regular people. But it be impossible for them to see us, shouldn't it?" Percy responded not sure himself of what in the world is happening and not long did they notice the barrier had disappear and the rumbling had stop. When they finally got to the tree it was completely destroyed and burnt down. The entire forest seemed as if an army had passed by due to the various foot steps and even some up rooted and crushed trees.

At the training ground various children of Ares were soldiers in forest camouflage, the freakiest part about them was the fact that they were mortals, luckily their bullets just bounced off the armors but some weren't so lucky and got hit in exposed parts or on the head instantly killing them or incapacitating them. Clarisse was at the front of the fight avoiding any front confrontation and taking them out from the back or the sides avoiding the line of fire of any guns. The others quickly joined in and they gained the upper hand on the battle until an explosion in the center of their formation occurred and they noticed they had brought in tanks. The majority of the tanks were in the cabin area destroying and burning down most cabins while everyone ran or fought.

Back with Percy he Annabeth and the children of Athena, Helios and some others were trying to fight back but due to the fact that they were fighting automatons they were vastly out gun. They had gotten word that the Bunker had been completely taken over and the children of Hephaestus was unknown of their fates.

"Annabeth look out!" Percy screamed throwing himself in t he line of fire of a man who had gotten behind Annabeth and was about to shoot her on the back. He took a bullet to the chest but no blood spilt. As Percy laid half conscious he could faintly hear Annabeth screams and her going taking out some more soldiers. Percy felt where the shot was and took out a small needle with a few drops of a poison. Before he fell unconscious he realized it was anesthesia and everything went dark.

**TIME SKIP**

Percy woke up house later on the remains of his cabin. The only people around him were Leo, Annabeth, Hazel, Clarisse and Jason. They all had somber looks as if a great tragedy had occurred. The cabin was half destroy and he could make out other campers around the area being treated for their wounds or crying."Guys what happened?" Percy was too scare to find out what had happened while he was knocked out.

Annabeth was the first to go up to him. The others went back to what they were doing which was planning while Jason and Annabeth explained the situation to him. "The mortals know everything, we just got a call from Rachel and she got some visions like you did but clearer. Hecate's been captured and the government is going around raiding anything and everything related to us, Monsters demi gods witches they don't care. We still don't know how they did it or how their figured it all out. But Perce their kidnapping kids all over. Their just going into houses and taking entire families just cause their holding or are relatives to a demi god."

"What about camp Jupiter, or Nico and the gods?" Percy asked exasperated.

"According to the news they only know about the Greeks, we don't know how they got here but for the time being we're sending everyone to camp Jupiter while we figure something out. As for Nico I haven't heard from him since his last visit to camp Jupiter." Responded Jason, Percy seemed relieved at the news that not everything had been uncover but still the question on everyone's mind was, how did they find out.

"So what now?" Percy was the first to brake the silence between the three not being able to take it.

"Now we are sending everyone to Camp Jupiter one at a time or more if possible using the Pegasus and we will plan something out there. We can't risk talking about anything else just in case they left stuff or are still around. Once we get to the inner part of Camp Jupiter we can speak freely." Jason told him the plan and Percy nodded. The rest was rather quick simply watching and escorting kids all the way to Camp Jupiter where they were set up in various empty houses. Many of them were gathered and it took an entire 7 hours until they were finally all set up. It was 1AM and they were finally done, all the nyads, campers, satyrs and et cetera were all in houses and they had gather as many of the creatures in the areas and as many demi gods as they could.

**In the war room**

Six gods to twelve demi gods and the twelve demi gods to one army  
Heroes unite for the war to be won  
Mortals have seen the secrets, magic and all  
Just because Hecate's fall  
Reach the corners of the earth  
To find the gifts of your birth  
Trials of will must you survive  
Or let your fears and doubts not keep you alive  
Once all is complete you can join the fight  
But beware the one hiding in the light

That was the prophecy Rachel had given them. Everyone stood around arguing about the meanings and what did it mean by 6 camps. As far as any of them knew there was only these two camps. All eyes fell on Dionysus had cleared his throat.

"That.. is not entirely true. There are more camps for each gods. Hinduism, Egyptian, norse so on and so on. I am guessing since the mist is used by all of them their all in danger so we would need to find heroes for each camp. As to say generals for each camps for the coming war." Dionysus said being un characteristically informative. at this point the Oracle appeared and Rachel was sat on the three legged chair of the Oracle that had somehow survived the attack..

"These 12 heroes will be revealed when the stone shines their true colors." At this no one could understand until the oracle waved her hand and took out 12 stones. Each with a symbol." The trident, the skull, the diamond, the thunderbolt, the dog, the heart, the healer, the doe, the bones, the warrior, the sun and the moon. The mark of each hero appears but they only shine when near it's true owner and with the simple touch of their owner it will turn into the color that will represent their position and their shimmering will protect each from the praying eyes of those who hunt you down." The oracle after revealing this disappear and Rachel fell but was quickly escorted to a corner so she could rest.

Everyone simply looked around as three stones shone brightly each wondering who will be the heroes for this quest.

**To be continued.**

**I hope you all liked it I am going to try and work very hard on this story and thanks to my friend YoungTitansEvolution who is helping me with staying in character and from time to time beta and co writing this with me. Please review I need input and reviews and faves I will even take constructive hate mail as long as it has reasoning. Also NO I WILL NOT BE USING THE KHANE CHRONICLE OR ANYTHING haven't read it just though you should know before you complain about not using characters from that book series(mainly because my main OC will be Egyptian and cause I haven't read the book even though I want to so much). Byebye.**

**Update: For those who already read if your re reading sorry I forgot to mention the stones also hide them I already updated it and will re mention it in next chapter but still I though it be better to fix it here before so.**


	2. More questions and comforting Nico

Out of all the stones spread by the oracle of Delphi only four shone brightly with a blinking white light as if calling for their owners. The stones where the size of a fist in an oval form with clean curves perfectly carve. The first to move towards one of the stone was Nico who appeared out of nowhere as per usual startling most people who were behind him as he reached toward one of the stones he snatched the The stone of skulls. The stone let out a final flash before it disappated into a dark aura the stone had changed to that of a crystalline form, instead of a rock it felt otherworldly the form and feel was like a crystal ball yet inside it was a dark dense smog with the occasional grey as it moved around in an endless pit of darkness. In the center front area there was a blood red skull as if someone had actually poured it's blood into it and it was actually moving like blood cells coursing through the second to snatch their stone afterwards was Percy, he instinctively grabbed the Stone of the Trident which also let out a bright flash and transform into a similar form as Nico's only his had a golden trident in the center and the background was that of a clear ocean. The third was hazel whose stone The stone of Ores turned into that of an underground like coloring with earth and unlike Percy's or Nico's her's wasn't moving but in many places bright dots shone in various colors for each kind of precious ore and int he center a big and bright Diamond of the purest prism like glow. Finally Jason grabbed the fourth and final stone The stone of Storms similar to Nico's it was covered in pitch black smog only instead of smog it was clouds and lightly if you put your ear to it you could hear the rumbles and cracks of the thunder and lightning in the center which stood a symbol of a lightning bolt in a ghostly pale glow.

A sudden voice rang through their heads at that moment. The voice was smooth like silk of a girl but filled with hatred and malice towards them but it seemed far away and almost unnoticeable.

"Okay so now that that's done, does anyone know where these other camps are?" Percy blurted out as if everything has been totally normal even the slight whispers in their heads but it seemed to stop after a while, they all took it normally with everything they been through this was nothing. They all looked over to Dionysus expecting him to answer as he sipped his diet coke. He rolled his eyes and put down his cup. " For Zeus's sake can't you do anything for yourselves. Fine I will tell you one thing but only one thing." He lift up only one finger to make a point and all his antics as usual infuriated Percy but he bit his tongue for once and didn't interrupt the wine god. "I heard there are some other gods and what not but I only really seen of one, the Shinto and let's just say that their hatred for us makes the romans and the Geeks hatred look like a playground rivalry they don't use the mist to conceal themselves, not to mention they had a strict kill on sight law for any demi god other then their own."

As Dionysus kept speaking the more none of them could believe what they were hearing, stories of demi gods who tried to go to Asia, skinned alive, burned alive, drowned, spears stuck through a place where the sun doesn't shine and even more horrible tales then those. "But if we need them how do we even get close to them." Annabeth spoke up obviously distraught over the revelation she just heard.

"I was getting to that." Dionysus shot her an irritated stare. " There are exceptions on to their kill list. Believe it or not but they owe a large gratitude to Hades so they allow his children both Roman and Greek enter and I heard rumors of them being treated like royalty there." everyone's eyes all fell on Hazel and Nico who stood between Jason and Percy holding their mysterious stones.

"Wait, they hate every single demi god, but they don't hate the demi gods of one of the most hated gods how does that make sense." Leo chimed in in his usual comical tone trying to keep the mood light.

Dionysus stood up. "Well that's all I been told to tell you to start off your quest just try to come back if this doesn't work we will need to go to war with humans until we can find Hecate and hide again." With that Dionysus disappears like most gods do.

After a while everyone decided to part ways. Percy, Jason, Nico and Hazel decided to talk things a bit more in the praetor house along with Annabeth and Piper decided to go to sleep not thinking she would contribute much. Clarisse and Reyna took groups for scouts and to make sure nothing gets past the perimeter. Leo and most of the Vulcan and Hephaestus kids went to begin on the Argo II upgrades since Leo mentioned it would take total dismantling a lot and re installing plus installing anything new.

**In the praetor house**

"So what do you guys think of the stone, I'm still wondering what they meant by them." Percy was laying belly up with his head falling down on the edge of the bed staring down at the rocks they had all sat down in a circle and placed the four rocks they had in an x formation. Annabeth is on Percy side on the bed and next to her on the floor was Nico who was silent as always starring down at his rock as if he was in some sort of trance, Hazel decided to sit down between Nico and the cabinet while holding Nico hand tightly, she didn't want to admit it but the thought of going to a place that completely and utterly despised Greeks and Roman even if they wouldn't harm her, scared her. Parallel to her was Frank who gave her a re assuring look that said '_I believe you can do it don't worry.'_ and next to him was Jason, they were so bulky in body mass that they were trying not to crush each other and constantly shifting but sadly they had made their own unique synch movements and whenever one went back the other did too and when one went front so did the other.

"It said something about protecting you guys, what do you think it meant by that, maybe there's something specific you guys need to do with those stones or orbs or whatever they are now. "True to Annabeths words, the stones as time went by turned more oval similar to a Crystal ball only with better light show that no one could imagine without it being Hollywood magic.

No one did anything they just stared at the stones as they moved around in their inside , no one could figure anything out the silence went on for an unbearably long time until out of nowhere everyone jumped off their skin at the sound of a bear roar but was later just Nico yawning loudly and starting to doze off which sent Percy into a giggle fit afterwards at the sheer ridiculousness of it.

"Good one, but I think Nico has the right idea we should go to bed. tomorrow you guys leave with Arion to Japan anyway so you should rest up, don't worry me and Jason can do this ourselves you two just concentrate on your own quest." Percy said with his light hearted tone he was able to calm anyone down but that quickly changed when rooming was made, Annabeth and Hazel took up the spare room and Jason and Frank took the living room leaving the main room for him and Nico.

Percy has been wanting to talk to him a lot, ever since he's experience with the Arai he's been thinking about how he's been very unfair to some people. He swore to try and visit Bob when he could, Iris message Calypso from time to time and check on how she has and talking to one or two gods about having her taken out of that island, he's succeeded on those but never not once has he been able to contact Nico, the one person he owed the most and swore he would find out why he never comes back and to try to get him to at least smile and be more social and show him that he isn't entirely alone. Quickly he went to the shower and changed into his blue PJ's and let Nico change clothe. While Nico was in there Percy decided to take a deep breath and prepare for what comes next and for once carefully think what he is going to say cause one wrong word could cause the Young Italian to shadow travel into a random location until god knows when.

He turned back and saw Nico still had black marks under his eyes now he could see them clearly after he washed his face, Percy couldn't help but blame himself a bit cause he partially made him into what he is well he, Tartarus, twin Giants and living with Hades specifically. He lent Nico the top half of his PJ's knowing they would be too big for him and fall all the way down to his knees, if you ignores the black and bags under his eyes and how he has been thinning more and more even losing some of his muscle lines he could be considered be seen as a little kid who still slept in their parents over sized clothe.

"So, Nico long time no see. How have you been?" He tried to ask as casually as pausible but nothing seems to faze the Ghost prince, he simply muttered something and instead of going under the covers he went over to the seat and sat down starring outside. This seem to infuriate Percy. "Hey come on we got to sleep come on." Percy decided to be a bit more forceful this time and carried him over to the bed. The Young boy struggled but was easily out matched. "Okay now talk I wanted to be careful but that won't work so really what's wrong with you, you rarely sleep, eat or talk to anyone." He stared down at the younger boy who refused to look at him in the eye and realized maybe this was a bit too forceful. He decided to just un pin him but not enough to let him run. " Look I know this is kind of awkward and all but just sleep okay." Then something hit Percy a small idea realization of what the answer could be. "If you have nightmares about Tartarus again or something just wake me up I'll be here for you." This seemed to grab his attention cause he quickly snapped over and half glared at Percy but it then softened up. Suddenly Nico Did the most unexpected thing and curled up to Percy's chest muttering something Percy could barely translate as 'Thanks.' Percy gave a small smile and covered them up.

'It's a start at least.' Percy thought as he went into his own dreams. If Percy were honest with himself he enjoyed having the small kid around especially since sometimes he also dreams of that small time he saw a glimpse of Tartarus how it was but he was lucky he had it for a few seconds Nico suffered it for days maybe even a week before the giants took him out.

As sleep finally took him over Percy felt a warm feeling in his chest, but then he realized he had already fallen into a dream. Suddenly he found himself in a searing hot place but it was completely devoid of anything. He began to around until he turned around and found the reason. Right behind him was the sun shinning brightly but somehow not a blinding light.

'Welcome to my domain young demigod.' A voice boomed out from everywhere, Percy looked around but he found only a silhouette of a person, the voice meant she was female but the silhouette it was hard for him to decipher. She seemed to be wearing strange clothing that hide just about everything except her long hair.

"Who are you? I'm guessing your the new enemy that's going to haunt my dreams now right?" Percy took a wild guess but with everything he went through with Gaea he isn't really surprise. He sat down with his legs crossed hoping he was the only one having this weird dream.

'An enemy I may be but an ally I could be. Come to Kyoto and find my child, considering the circumstances I would be willing to overlook the unforgivable sin your kind committed but be warn, when you arrive you will be force to take on a new quest. And unlike your Greek gods I don't really have time for mystic jumbo or riddles so just come to Kyoto." The voice faded away and let Percy fell into the ocean out of nowhere a dream he has had various times. During this time he could thing freely and the only thing he had on his mind right now was what kind of person would he meet now and why even though she seemed friendly she held a dark malice towards him. He tried to think about it but quickly dismissed it. "Guess i'm going to Kyoto then."

**End**

**So sorry I couldn't upload sooner but I been dealing with funeral stuff and not being at home yada yada I hope this makes up for it also I start COllage tomorrow so I wanted to upload this today and I am and did hah, I am hoping to update every 2 to 3 weeks please be patient with me I am trying but just like demi gods I am very ADHD and ADD and I just go off into my own little world of all the possible scenarios I can think off. **

**REVIEW so I can feel your love and so I know how many readers even if it's one word I will take it even a dot too.**


End file.
